YuGiOh GX With a Twist
by WeskerKing1
Summary: A new story with Judai and Sho. It will be AU, reason's in story.
1. Duel Academy and First Duel

**Here is my new story. It will be AU, and the reason will be later in the chapter... and with some hints of the other reason. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the entrance exams for the Duel Academy Center had taken place. We currently find a <span>bunch<span> of new students on board of a helicopter.

The first is a boy with light blue hair, somewhere around a shade of turquoise and light grey eyes. He wore a pair of circular-lensed glasses and a blue jacket with pants of the same color. His name was Sho Marufuji.

Next to him was a boy with short, brown hair with a splotch of light brown, almost caramel, on the top of his head with bangs that framed his face. He was leaning back into the seat, hands behind his head, with his eyes closed. Making it impossible to see his eye color. He was wearing an unzipped black jacket with a red t-shirt underneath and black pants. That was Judai Yuki. If you looked closely, you could see two small 'bumps' underneath his shirt. Moving on.

The intercom buzzed as the pilot started to speak to the students. **"Attention all new Duel Academy students… if you look outside your window you can see your new home away from home."**

Many off the first years awed in excitement when they saw the island. **"Now, now, I know you're exited but don't shove… Quite a sight ey'? Now fasten your seat belts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop… Academy Island."**

Sho smiled at the thought at being an academy student, but was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt some weight on his shoulder. He looked to the left and sweat dropped when he saw it was Judai's head on his shoulder. He chuckled softly and attempted to push said brunette back into his former position… but that just ended up with Judai's head falling onto Sho's lap.

Said blue-haired boy blushed and moved Judai's head back onto his shoulder.

* * *

><p>About and hour later, all of the first years were standing at attention in the Main Academy building, staring at a screen with the Academy's logo… or, everyone who isn't Judai Yuki; who was currently sleeping and dreaming about duel monsters.<p>

A few seconds later, the screen activated and revealed Samejima. **"Good morning and welcome my students. I'm Principle Samejima, the headmaster here. And you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please… get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable… depending upon how you ranked of course. Also, I need one Judai Yuki to report to my office for… personal reasons."**

* * *

><p>As that the screen went black. As everyone started to leave, only Judai and Chronos-sensei. Said blond escorted Judai up to Samejima's office, scowling the whole way. <em>'I can't believe I lost to this slacker! And with my best card! Oh he shall pay.'<em>

Once they arrived at the Principle's office, Judai walked in while Chronos stood outside.

Samejima looked up from his paperwork and smiled kindly at Judai. "Ah, Yuki-san. I have received a call from your father stating a… error in you registration form. May you explain how that happened?"

The brunette scratched the back of head while grinning and laughing sheepishly. "Well, I was in a big hurry, and…"

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Judai was rushing through crowds of people, cursing all the way. 'Shit, shit, shit. Why did I have to wake up late? Why couldn't Tou-san wake me up earlier? I swear to Kami that if I'm late, I'll castrate him.' While he was thinking that, he wasn't paying attention and ran into someone. _

_He sat up and started to collect his cards, while apologizing to the man. "Sorry, sorry. I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going and…"_

_But before he could finish, the man interrupted him. "No, it's quite all right. Hmm, you're a duelist… aren't you?"_

_Judai looked at the man and grinned. "Yep! I'm 'gonna be the next King of Games!"_

_The man chuckled as he took a card out of his deck. "Is that so?" Oh, here." He held the card out to Judai. "I have a feeling it belongs with you."_

_Judai finally recognized the man. "Hey… wait a minute… you're…"_

_But before he could finish his sentence, the man was already leaving. Judai looked down at the card and smiled. 'Hmm, Hane Kuribo? Well, welcome to the group buddy!'_

_Judai put the card with the rest of his deck and took of again._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

><p>"… And that pretty much all explains it. I was in a hurry, and messed up on the registration forms."<p>

Samejima nodded his head and looked back at the forms. "Yes. Well, your father demanded that you be put in the correct dorm, with the correct uniform. Understand Yuki-san?"

Judai just sighed and nodded at him. "Hai… Principle Samejima."

He nodded and excused Judai. "You are free to go to your temporary dorm. But be expected to move within the week. I'll inform the head of your dorm that you will be moving in there."

Judai nodded and left the room to meet up with Sho.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, we find Judai leaning against a statue that was outside of the main building, looking at his PDA. "Well Sho… looks like I'm in the Osiris Red Dorm currently. Same with you?"<p>

The blue-haired nodded his head affirmative. "Yep… wait. What do you mean 'currently'?"

Judai sighed, and as he was about to answer; Daichi Misawa walked up to them. "Huh." Looking behind him, he saw Daichi. "Oh… hey dude. So… you're in Ra Yellow?"

Daichi looked down at his jacket and stated, "Hmm, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. Yep."

Judai glared at Daichi, but sighed. "Whatever, Sho and I 'gotta go. See ya' in class!"

Daichi waved them away and turned to walk to his dorm. _'Hmm… he isn't as dense as I originally thought.'_

* * *

><p>Back with Judai and Sho, the group of two had just arrived at the Osiris Red dorm. "What the…" Judai looked over at Sho; who was staring at the dorm with a disbelieving look in his eye. "That isn't a dorm. It's more like an outhouse with a deck."<p>

Judai smirked and ran towards the dorm. "Are you kidding me? Check out the view! This place is great!" Judai sighed and muttered, _"To bad I'll only be here for a few days."_

Luckily Sho didn't here it. "So… where is our room."

Judai jogged up to him and stood outside of the door. "Umm Sho… you were standing right outside the door."

Sho made an 'O' shape with his mouth, while blushing in embarrassment. Judai took out the key and opened the door. "Huh… this room is a lot like my room… except it doesn't have my clothes hamper… or the king size bed. Other then that, it looks perfect."

Sho finished looking around and turned to Judai. "Don't you think it's kind of wired that we just met at the entrance exams, and now we're rooming together? Do you think we're somehow connected to each other in some ancient life? You know; like you were an Egyptian pharaoh and I was the guardian Seto."

Judai turned to him and declined it. "I doubt it dude. Sorry, but… that just sounds retarded. There is no way I could be a pharaoh. Anyway. Let's get to work at getting this place like home."

As Judai opened the window curtains, a voice stopped him. "Hey! Those were closed for a reason!"

Judai instantly closed the curtains and looked over at the bed. "Oh… sorry. I didn't know that someone else was in the room. I thought it was just us."

The voice peered over the edge of the bed, and Sho and Judai were able to get there first look at him. It was a boy of about 16/17 and pretty… big. He had black hair and brown eyes… and a pretty big nose.

Judai looked at the boy while thinking, _'Damn… he really looks like a koala.'_ As Judai was about to comment, the man interrupted him. "And if you even say I look like a koala I'll pound you. My names Hayato Maeda"

Judai nodded and introduced himself. "Hey, names Judai Yuki. Nice to meet ya'."

Hayato looked at Sho, expecting him to say his name. "Huh… oh sorry. My name is Sho Marufuji."

Hayato's brow arched at the last name. "Marufuji… are you somehow related to the Kaiser of Blue Dorm, Ryo Marufuji?"

Sho nodded his head affirmative. Hayato looked at Judai and inspected him. "Hmm… so you're the one that Samejima said would be moving out soon. Hmm… I expected you to have bigger…"

Before he could finish, Judai pounded him on the head. "Dumbass. Sho isn't aware."

Sho looked at Judai with a pained expression on his face. "Huh… you… you won't be here much longer."

Judai sighed and shook his head. "Not as in I'm leaving the Academy. But as in I'll be moving dorms. Some mistake on my registration form made it so I was in Osiris Red."

Hayato then looked at them. "Do any of you know what the 'Red' in 'Osiris Red' means?"

"Huh… I don't understand."

Judai sighed and bonked Sho on the head. "He means the ranks. I'm guessing the Osiris is the bottom rank, seeing as Kaiba made the school, and he hates Yugi who owned The Sky Dragon of Osiris **(A.N: That is the Kanji translation of Slifer the Sky Dragon.)** Ra would be the middle one because it is named after what Kaiba believes to be the second strongest God card; The Winged God Dragon of Ra. And the highest up would be what Kaiba believes to be the strongest God, as it was owned by him; The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk."

Hayato blinked and nodded. "Yeah. You know… you're pretty smart."

Judai sighed and responded. "Thanks. I was going to hide my true intelligence since I was in Osiris. But since I'm not going to be in it, I decided to show it. Ah well. Let's go Sho."

Sho nodded and left with Judai. "Hmm… the year will be pretty interesting with Judai around."

* * *

><p>-With Judai and Sho.-<p>

The blue haired boy sighed for the thirtieth time in the past ten minutes. "Seriously Sho, are you still depressed?"

"It's just… what did we do to get this. We all worked so hard to get to the Academy and we got put in the lowest dorm. I mean, you beat Chronos-sensei and you got put here."

Judai sighed and shook his head. "Sho, it doesn't matter what anyone says. Personally, I think red is a great color. I mean, all the greatest things in the world are red. Burning flames, fresh blood… perfect for someone like me! Okay… maybe the blood was a little over the top… but it's true!"

Sho stopped and thought about what Judai was saying. "Besides, the school year hasn't even started yet… how can we be the worst?"

Sho nodded and looked at Judai with newfound respect. "You're right! What good will moping around do me! Give me your best shot Duel Academy! I'll…"

Halfway through Sho's speech, Judai started to run towards the main building. "Huh… Aniki! Where you going!"

"There's some kind of duel action going on!"

Sho sweat dropped as he continued running towards Judai. "How can you tell! Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling?"

As Judai and Sho entered the building, they slowed to a walk. "It's in there air dude… can't you smell it?"

Sho sighed but followed his 'big brother'. "No… you're just weird Aniki."

As the two entered the duel arena, they saw two people from the entrance exams there. "Umm… Aniki. Are you sure it's okay to be here?"

Judai sighed in annoyance. "Sho, its fine. As long as I'm with you, you can be here. I mean, it's my campus… right?"

"Wrong."

Judai and Sho looked over to see a few Obelisk blue students. "This is the Obelisk Blue campus. You Osiris rejects don't belong here."

Judai gained a tic-mark on his head. "Wrong to you. Sho wouldn't belong here, but he is with me. And do to an error on my registration form that is getting fixed, within the week… I'll be in Obelisk. So I do belong here."

The students instantly recognized Judai as the student who beat Chronos. "Huh… hey. Aren't you the guy who beat Chronos-sensei?"

Judai looked at the teal haired boy. "Yeah… what of it?"

He looked up into the bleachers and called out, "Hey Manjoume! The guy who beat Chronos-sensei is here!"

When Judai and Sho looked to where they were calling, they saw a guy in an Obelisk Blue blazer. He had spiky black hair and black eyes. "Hn. Luck was all that was. Sheer luck."

Judai scowled and glared at Manjoume. "What's your problem! Angry that a rookie beat your precious Chronos-sensei!"

Manjoume glared at Judai. "You little Osiris chump, how dare you insinuate that!"

Judai was about to retort, when one Asuka Tenjoin. "What are you guys doing?" The group looked behind Sho to her. "The dinner is about to start. Manjoume, you and your lackeys better get back to the dorm before Chronos gets angry." Manjoume growled, but left her alone. "And you two… you better get to the Osiris dorm, the dinner there is also starting."

Judai nodded and went to leave the room, before she stopped. "Hey wait. What's your name? Mine is Judai Yuki." Pointing to Sho, he continued, "And this is Sho Marufuji."

Asuka arched an eyebrow at his name. "Wait… aren't you the one who…"

Before she could finish, Judai and Sho already ran out the room. Asuka sighed and shook her head. "Schools 'gonna be real interesting with them around."

* * *

><p>-Montage of the dorm dinners-<p>

In the Obelisk blue boys and girls dorm, they were having an elegant party. In the Ra yellow dorm, they were having a classic brunch. With the Osiris Red's though…

They were having white rice, fish, and some other kind of food.

Everyone were making disappointed looks and sayings. When the leader of the dorm came out. "Hello… my name is Daitokuji-sensei. I'll be the headmaster of the Osiris red dorm. Now before we eat, I believe we should start with…"

Before he could finish speaking, he saw Judai munching on the food. Sho noticed this and tried to warn him, but failed. Judai looked up at Sho and asked, "Hey Sho… what's up. Why are you looking… behind… me…" Judai looked behind him and let out a very girly shriek. "KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Daitokuji and Sho both started to rub their ears from the volume of the shriek. "Damn Aniki… if I didn't know any better… I'd say you were a girl."

Judai scowled and hit Sho upside the head. "Just shut up man."

Daitokuji smiled and clapped his hands together. "Well then, since someone doesn't want to wait… lets eat!"

* * *

><p>-After Dinner-<p>

Sho was pouring tea into three mugs while Judai was sitting against the wall clutching his stomach and Hayato was… still sleeping. "Damn… Daitokuji-sensei can cook. I don't think I've ever had fried shrimp that was that good."

Sho smiled and handed Judai some tea. He went up to Hayato, who just responded with, "I'm not one for tea."

Sho nodded and placed the tray down. Once Judai was done, his PDA started to ring. He looked at it, and saw it was a message from Manjoume. "Hey there Osiris chump, don't think you're off the hook. Tonight at midnight, it's on. And let's make this interesting. The winner gets the loser's best card."

Judai sighed at the cockiness in Manjoume's tone. "Fucking prick. He knows that the ante rule is illegal and we could be expelled. Ah well, I'll go. If not to reprimand him, then to get a good duel in."

As Judai was about to leave the dorm, Daitokuji appeared behind him. "Hello there Yuki-san."

Obviously catching him off guard, Judai let out a small "Eep". Judai's eye started to twitch when Daitokuji started to laugh at him. "What do you want Daitokuji-sensei?"

Daitokuji looked at him and took out a small piece of paper. "To make sure you aren't doing anything against the rules that your father should know about. Like, oh I don't know… dueling after hours with the ante rule."

Judai froze. "How did you know about that?"

The black haired male grinned and pulled out his PDA. "It lists all of the messages that anyone sends and receives. Now… since you are a new student I'll let it slide… just this once."

Judai nodded and ran out of the dorm… dragging Sho along.

* * *

><p>-Obelisk Blue Duel Arena-<p>

As soon as Judai and Sho entered the arena, Manjoume made himself known. "Well, well, well. You actually came, reject."

Judai narrowed his eyes at the man. "Shut the fuck up. Let's just start the duel and prove who's better."

Manjoume grinned. "Gladly."

* * *

><p>-Duel 1: Manjoume Jun VS. Judai Yuki-<p>

They both drew their first five cards.

Judai's Hand: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Polymerization, and Hane Kuriboh.

Manjoume's Hand: Mefist the Infernal General, Call all of the Haunted, Helpoemer, Pandemonium Watchbear, and Reborn Zombie.

Manjoume drew his card and placed it in his hand. "I summon, Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode. Then I'll play one card face down."

* * *

><p>Judai glared at Manjoume and drew his card. "I'll activate, Polymerization, and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix, to summon… Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in Attack Mode!"<p>

Manjoume smirked and activated his face down card. "I activate Chthonian Polymer."

Sho quirked an eyebrow. "Chthonian Polymer… what does it do?"

"Chthonian Polymer." Sho turned around to see Asuka standing there. "By sacrificing your own monster, you can take control of your opponent's fusion monster."

Manjoume smirked and made his move. "I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to control your Wingman."

Judai growled and continued his turn. "I'll play my Clayman in Defense Mode."

* * *

><p>Manjoume smirked and drew his card. "I'll play Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode. Now Flame Wingman, attack Clayman. Then I'll activate his Special Ability, making you take damage for your monster's attack points."<p>

Judai's Life Points: 3200

"Now I'll have Chthonian Soldier attack you directly!"

Judai's Life Points: 2000

"Now I'll set one card face down."

* * *

><p>Judai drew his card and made his move. "I'll summon, my Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode. Now, attack Chthonian Soldier."<p>

Manjoume's Life Points: 3600

"I activate Chthonian Soldier's special ability, so you take the same amount of damage that I just took."

Judai's Life Points: 1600

"I'll play one card face down."

* * *

><p>Manjoume drew his card. "Now, Flame Wingman attack Sparkman."<p>

"Not so fast. I activate Mirror Gate! Mirror Gate makes it so our cards switch side in battle. So now my Flame Wingman is attacking your Sparkman!"

Manjoume's Life Points: 3100

"Now thanks to Wingman's special ability, you take the same amount of damage as Sparkman's attack points!"

Manjoume's Life Points: 1500

"Fine! I activate Chthonian Blast! Now, I can destroy one of your monsters since you destroyed one of mine. Let's just consider it compensation. And you take damage to half of its attack points!"

Judai's Life Points: 550

"Now I activate Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Chthonian Soldier. Now I sacrifice my Soldier to bring out, Mefist the Infernal General! I'll end my turn."

* * *

><p>. If they find us here, we'll be in serious trouble."<p>

Judai cursed and deactivated his duel disk. Then using his PDA, he remotely deactivated Manjoume's and the duel field. "Well, it looks like I won't be able to beat you. But mark my words… next time we face. I duel won't be interrupted, and you will lose."

Judai grabbed Sho's arm and ran out of the arena, followed by Asuka.

* * *

><p>"Well that sucks. By the way Asuka, thanks for showing us the rear entrance."<p>

Asuka nodded and turned to Judai. "Well Judai, you are actually smart. Sorry you didn't get to finish your duel with Manjoume."

Judai smirked and waved her off. "It's cool. I know exactly how it would have ended."

Asuka smirked and retorted. "Really, because from my point of view, it could have gone either way between you two."

Judai smirked and showed her the card he drew. "See, with Monster Reborn I could have revived Flame Wingman. I could have followed up with attacking his Infernal General. Then use Wingman's special ability to make him lose the rest of his life points." He then walked off, Sho following him.


	2. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
><strong>

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
><strong>

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
><strong>

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
><strong>

**Until next time, good bye.  
><strong>


End file.
